


Those Breakfest

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La loro coabitazione nel loft di Edward era stata qualcosa di quantomeno bizzarro.





	Those Breakfest

La loro coabitazione nel loft di Edward era stata qualcosa di quantomeno bizzarro.

Oswald sapeva di dover essere grato al tecnico della scientifica per averlo non solo salvato ma per avergli ridato uno scopo nella vita, la vendetta e il desiderio di volersi riprendere il suo impero. Edward si era preso cura di lui, lo aveva curato, lo aveva nutrito e non aveva mai chiamato la polizia anche se avrebbe potuto farlo più di una volta. Era stato piacevole, fare colazione assieme era stato piacevole, rilassante e stranamente normale, come se fossero realmente due coinquilini o una coppia e non un tecnico con un bizzarro senso della morale e un fuggitivo.

Ed preferiva preparare di persona la colazione e adorava incredibilmente portargli la colazione a letto, come se fosse un invalido e solamente perché aveva effettivamente una disabilità non voleva dire che volesse essere trattato in quella maniera sì era detto Oswald, eppure non gli aveva mai detto nulla perché era straordinariamente piacevole e stranamente rilassante avere qualcuno che si occupava di lui in quella maniera, l’unica persona che lo aveva fatto oltre ad Edward era stata sua madre, e lei era morta uccisa dal suo sentimentalismo.

Avevano dormito nello stesso letto durante la sua permanenza nel loft eppure la colazione condivisa a letto era stato sicuramente l’atto più intimo e più atteso di tutto il soggiorno improvvisato nel loft di Edward Nygma.

Ed era quello ciò che più gli mancava, Olga era un’ottima cuoca ma Edward … Edward sapeva esattamente cosa preparagli e come prepararglielo, era come se sapesse leggergli nella mente o forse l’altro a causa della sua intelligenza era riuscito facilmente a comprenderlo. E lui glie n’era stato grato, Ed era l’unico degno della sua attenzione, l’unico uomo che potesse essere suo pari e per questo si era lentamente innamorato di lui, o forse lo era sempre stato da quelle mattine in cui facevano colazione a letto ed Edward si occupava di lui.

Oswald Cobblepot non sapeva dirlo con certezza ma quel che sapeva era che quelle mattinate gli mancavano, non si pentiva di aver indirettamente rivelato ad Ed quello che provava per lui ma tutto era andato a rotoli da allora, e per fortuna l’altro ignorava che dietro la morte di blondie c’era lui; quello non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo e in quanto al resto … com’erano dolci i ricordi quelle colazioni insieme, così pochi eppure così preziosi. Gli mancava l’odore della colazione, il sapore di quello che dividevano insieme e i loro piani che lentamente prendevano corpo, tutto quello gli manca più che mai.


End file.
